Traditional, physical gift cards are known in the background art. By way of example, a gift card is a preloaded debit-type card that allows a cardholder to purchase goods and services and debit the preloaded gift card with the purchase price. The gift card is preloaded for a certain purchase amount selected by the giver of the gift card. A number of gift cards can be used at business locations such as retailers, restaurants, and so forth. Some gift cards can even be used anywhere that accepts major credit cards. Certain gift cards may be reloadable.
By way of example, a traditional, physical gift card is given when a small token of thanks is warranted or when a more thoughtful gift cannot be obtained. However, use of such cards includes many deficiencies and limitations.